Supernatural New Mexico 01
by LyaraCR
Summary: Bom, mais uma fic Wincest pra nós! Passa-se numa noite escura. Por favor gente, R&R! Críticas construtivas são bem-vindas!


**Oioi galera! Mais uma fic de WINCEST pra nós. Espero que gostem. **

**Não pretendo ganhar nada com isso além de reviews e diversão. Não estou infringindo nenhum direito autoral e nada aquí me pertence. Nem Sam, nem Dean, nem Jared, nem Jensen. Mundo injusto, não... Mas fazer o que, não é?!**

**Bom, está aí! Divirtam-se, e se quiserem uma dica de trilha sonora, aquí vai: **

**Imogen Heap – Come Here Boy e Goodnight And Go**

**The Lighthouse Family – High e Ain't No Sunshine**

**Sarah McLachan – Do What You Have To Do**

**Daniel Beddingfield – I've Gotta Get Through This**

**Agora, senta que lá vem história...**

**Supernatural – New Mexico 01**

**Estava escuro. As lembranças passavam por sua mente, fazendo-o ficar abalado e sentir o mesmo sentimento forte re-dominar seu peito.**

**Ele dormia; deveria estar sonhando com uma vida melhor, longe de tantos perigos, onde pudesse se casar, ter filhos e por fim descansar em paz. Seus olhos cerrados davam a impressão que nunca mais iriam se abrir.**

**Quando menos esperou, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ele estava com a respiração descompassada. Não sabia o que era aquilo que lhe tomava por dentro com tamanha dor. Olhava para seu rosto e sentia o coração disparar num pedido mudo para que aqueles olhos gêmeos se abrissem e o abraçasse de forma a ficar a noite toda do mesmo jeito.**

**Estava escuro. Não haviam sons em sua mente. Apenas um cheiro familiar. Aquele perfume que lhe tirava o sossego todos os dias e lhe deixava caído perante um mero sorriso. Do nada, aquele rosto foi surgindo. Uma imagem familiar, com um sorriso que demonstrava afeto, confiança e paz. Porque podia sorrir daquele jeito ali se não podia fazê-lo durante todo o sempre na verdade? Mas logo veio a resposta. Ele caía de um penhasco, uma encosta. Partia. Para sempre entregue ao mar... E a dor que lhe veio junto à imagem dele partindo foi tão imensa que ele chorou, dormindo, para depois, acordar e olhar assustado em volta, vendo que nada daquilo era real. Foi o suficiente para abraçar o outro, tão assustado com a reação quanto ele com o sonho. Também haviam lágrimas em seus olhos. Seria pela noite passada? Quando tiveram que matar uma succubus que apoderou-se de uma garotinha de oito anos? Não. Ele não era tão sentimental assim pra estar com aquela expressão de tristeza profunda por tal ato. Tinha algo doendo no peito, e não era o caso. Era algo pior. E não deixou de reparar que era abraçado com muita força, como se o outro também estivesse com medo que ele partisse...**

**Sentia seu ombro se encharcar com as lágrimas... Porque ele havia acordado chorando daquela maneira? Não. Não era por ter matado uma criança... Ele não era assim. Era forte como a muralha da China. E agora, sentindo o corpo dele colado ao seu, deu mais espaço para que ele se aconchegasse junto a si na cama de solteiro. E só depois de algum tempo, quando permaneciam chorando juntos, abraçados e aconchegados, foi que ele percebeu que o que o queimava por dentro havia desaparecido. Não completamente, mas já não machucava tanto. Estava brando. E sentia um formigamento estranho na garganta, como se quisesse falar algo ou chorar mais descontroladamente. Mas nada fez. Foi surpreendido por um olhar que parecia querer desvendar os segredos de sua alma. Teve medo disso, pois tinha um único segredo que jamais queria que fosse revelado. O amor. Não podia deixar transparecer. Nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava sendo chamado de amor. **

**Tocou-lhe a face, e notou que recebia o mesmo toque. Seu coração disparou mais ainda, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e pensar que morreria de algum infarto por causa do ritmo em que batia. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que à sua frente, ele ainda mantinha os seus verdes fechados, como se estivesse se entregando a algo. E aquela sensação lhe fez arrepiar até a alma. Se afastou do outro devagar, se assentando na beirada de sua cama. **

**Por que ele estava se afastando? Ele queria continuar tocando-lhe o rosto. Era muito bom e agora, ele longe, aquele desconforto lhe tomava novamente. Foi para perto e lhe tocou o rosto novamente, forçando um contato visual, que o fez olhar pra baixo e o outro olhar pra cima. Olhos gêmeos, que lacrimejavam sem parar numa pergunta muda de porque havia se afastado.**

**Estava com medo de si mesmo. Estava com medo do que estava sentindo. Queria fechar os olhos para a consciência e deixar-se agir por extinto, deixar-se ser levado pelas emoções. Mas não era certo. Ele tinha que ser responsável pelos dois ali. Não podia deixar sua muralha ruir e ficar vulnerável aos seus próprios sentimentos. Queria sair daquela redoma que ele mesmo tinha criado, mas o medo estava impedindo-o.**

**O tocou a face, acariciando com a mão que antes segurava para forçar o contato visual, o que agora não mais era necessário. Bastava aquele olhar para prender-lhes um no outro. Era bom acariciar-lhe a face, fazia aquela sensação sumir de vez, quase por completo.**

**O sentiu se aproximando, sabia que estava ajudando a destruir seu muro, sua proteção, sua barreira, mas quem se importava agora? E os toques em sua face o faziam arrepiar cada vez mais. Que diabos era aquilo! Sentiu ele se sentando em seu colo e segurando seu rosto entre as duas mãos.**

**Limpou-lhe as lágrimas com os dedos enquanto o olhar continuava a hipnotizá-los, impossibilitando uma fuga, um raciocínio sequer. Estavam esperando por si mesmos, mas não tinham como agir. Tinham receio um do outro, do que pudesse acontecer depois.**

**Estava escuro, e talvez por mais esse motivo, ele resolveu clonar o gesto do mais novo, segurando-o a face com as duas mãos, repetindo cada movimento. Sentiu algo fazer suas pálpebras pesarem quando um movimento foi exercido em sua nuca. Não queria mais abri-las. Sua respiração estava descompassada. Estava com o coração disparado tanto quanto o do outro. Fez um movimento com os quadris que parecia querer se levantar.**

**Parecia um sinal. Se levantou recebendo um olhar de confusão do mais velho e tendo a mão segurada.**

**Se deitou puxando o mais novo para que se deitasse também, e quando o aconchegou em seus braços, ficaram próximos demais, fazendo-o temer a própria reação.**

**Sentia a respiração dele bater em seu rosto, e ele provavelmente também sentia a sua. Isso fazia seu coração apertar como se quisesse chorar ainda mais. Estavam ali os dois e ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo.**

**Tomado por uma vontade súbita, encostou sua testa a do mais novo e forçou um contato visual como se fizesse um pedido mudo para que ele fizesse algo. E ele fez...**

**Segurou o rosto de Dean com uma mão e deixou que o destino fizesse o resto, encarregando seus lábios de se tocarem. Não sabia se queria isso mesmo, mas quando deu por si, sentiu que com um simples roçar de lábios, não mais sentia aquele incômodo. Agora parecia estar em paz de verdade.**

**Deu um sinal para que Sam desse passagem para sua língua e o mais novo entendeu perfeitamente, descendo sua mão para a nuca de Dean e deixando o beijo se aprofundar com suas línguas se reconhecendo, se tocando. E em pouco tempo, Dean estava sobre Sam, o beijo tinha ficado profundo do nada, estavam parando de chorar aos poucos, não querendo se lembrar dos motivos de suas lágrimas.**

**Sam levantou a perna direita numa provocação clara, que Dean entendeu muito bem. Movimentou os quadris pra cima, fazendo Dean o sentir por completo. Já estava se alterando tanto quanto o irmão.**

**Pecado? Sim. Mas quem se importa quando seu irmão mais novo é a única pessoa que você ama de verdade e é sua única família? Sam era o único dono do coração de Dean, e o primogênito dos Winchesters sabia que fizesse o que fizesse, isso não ia mudar. Sam, seu Sammy sempre seria dono de seu coração, alma e etc...**

**Os corpos estavam quentes, colados. Observou Dean se levantar um pouco e arrancar a camisa, se sentindo à vontade para fazer o mesmo em seguida. Caíram novamente na cama, e Dean fez a questão de perder o controle da situação, deixando Sam tomar as rédeas daquela aproximação pecaminosa.**

**Sentiu as mãos do mais novo roçarem inocentemente a borda de sua boxer como num pedido para tirá-la, e teve prazer em repetir o gesto com o moletom de Sam. Segundos depois estavam ali, deitados, sem nada e se roçando levemente, deixando que seus corpos se encostassem por completo para serem devidamente apresentados para o que estaria por vir.**

**Dean gemeu algo em seu ouvido e Sam teve o prazer de atendê-lo abrindo suas pernas e deixando que Dean o chupasse até arrancar de seu irmão mais novo o último pingo de controle que existia e sorver toda a sua semente.**

**Beijou Sam com ardência após tal ato, e recebeu um sussurro pecaminoso e pervertido que o fez sentir o rosto queimar. Jamais imaginara Sam falando algo do tipo ainda mais ao pé do ouvido de seu próprio irmão. Isso fez Dean sentir uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o seu corpo e atender prontamente o pedido de seu Sammy, penetrando-o sem muita força.**

**Se sentia sendo rasgado em dois, mas só de saber que quem estava provocando isso era Dean, ele se arrepiava por completo. Quando sentiu Dean parar de se mover, percebeu que o mais velho estava apenas dando uma pausa para que ele se acostumasse com a tão recente invasão.**

**Algum tempo se passou e começou à se mover com intensidade, fazendo Sam agarrá-lo com as unhas e gemer. Não, não estava doendo. Sam estava apenas sentindo todo o prazer do mundo em um simples ato de consumação. As investidas foram ficando mais rápidas e fortes.**

**Implorou por mais, sentindo Dean aumentar o ritmo. Estava ficando quase cego de tanto prazer. Se beijavam ardentemente e ambos engoliam os gemidos um do outro, numa total cumplicidade. Sam estava sendo tocado cada vez mais fundo e Dean sabia tocá-lo no ponto certo para fazer o jovem Winchester delirar.**

**Não se agüentou por muito tempo. Estava deliciosa a sensação de estar sendo esmagado pelo próprio irmão. Sam era quente, apertado e fogoso. Mais uma surpresa: Nunca imaginaria Sam pedindo por mais com aquela voz rouca e com gemidos de pura luxúria. Sentia que suas costas ficariam marcadas, mas não mais que o pescoço e ombros de Sam. O prazer era tão incontrolável, que mal sabiam o que estavam fazendo ou como estavam agindo. Só sabiam que estavam se realizando. Consumindo um desejo de séculos. Quando foi, sentiu tudo à sua volta girar velozmente, e se deixou cair levemente sobre o peito desnudo de Sam. **

**Haviam feito o que queriam há tanto. Sam estava tão feliz quanto Dean. Certamente dormiriam agora, mas logo depois de um tempo se levantaram, para mais uma "rodada" no banheiro. **

**E quase no fim da noite, enfim dormiram.**

**Nunca souberam os motivos que os levaram à tomar aquela atitude no 31 de Outubro mais especial de suas vidas.**


End file.
